What Happens From here?
by SageLeeKnight
Summary: 8 lives cross paths after one night with a Ouija board. We all know the stories that go with them but what if this one leads to soul mates finding each other and a bit of danger that will threaten them in the process of learning their past lives?
1. Chapter 1

4 Evil? 4 Good?

"What are we going to do tonight?" Amanda a 5'7" tall, golden blonde, cherry blossom eyed girl asked. She is 18 while her sister, 19, is sitting across from her. "What are you talking about Amanda?" Susie, 5'8", strawberry blonde, same colored eyed girl said. Only other kind of difference between the two is that Amanda is slender while Susie is a bit more curvy in physical build. "I mean, what are we going to do? We all been planning on doing something tonight for over a week." Amanda somewhat whined, laying her head down on the table we're sitting at.

"Well how about we visit that old Franken house?" I said as both sisters look at me like I grew 3 extra heads. "Are you crazy Mangle? Like any stereotyphical abandoned house, that place is haunted. I heard a demon who killed people in that house, lives there. Cults killed themselves in there to see the thing. Why go there?" Amanda asked me a bit hysteric. I, Mangle, am 6'1" tall, dyed white and pink hair, golden colored eyes. I was 21, the oldest of the group and the reason we all met was we each minored in music. Susie wanted to be a chef, Amanda, a baker and me, a public prosecuter.

At the moment we were sitting at our usual table at Muffet's cafe. With said owner, Muffet, coming over to our table with our orders at the end of our conversation. "I have to agree dearie. Why go to a place such as there?" Muffet asked, placing our orders in front of us. Muffet is a petite purple spider monster with the classic six arms and 5 eyes and short black twin pony tails. "Just because ghost monsters exist does not mean the Franken house is haunted. Or that a demon lives there. The place has a bad past does not make it physically different from other places. Besides I want to check it out. In fact, Muffet, why not come with us? For more adult suprtvision." I said to the group before turning to the spider woman.

Muffet placed one of many hands on her chin, thinking. "Come on guys, it could be fun. Hell we can do the ouija board, to get ' _in contact_ ' with the ghosts there to find out what really happened in the place. Maybe we might uncover something police haven't and be famous for solving a long gone cold case." I said, trying to convince the others. "Mangle, you are crazy. If I remember right, I heard a rumor that wolves live near there. And People, mostly teens, have been going missing near there." Susie whined, throwing her head over the back of her chair. "Runaways that just use that house as a scapegoat. Guys come on, we just bring some bats or whatever as protection plus Muffet, if she wants to, comes, she can use her magic to protect us by using her webs" I said.

All of them sigh, while Amanda shakes her head. "I have a feeling that you are going to go either way. So out of love for you. I'll go" Amanda said. "Same. Have to look after my sister and best friend." Susie said as a smile grew on my face. "I'll go with all of you too. To make sure my favorite customers are going to be ok. Ahfufu~" Muffet said, pinching my cheek playfully. "Alright Amanda. We got somethign to do tonight" I said. She sighed as she took a bite of her cupcake.

Later that day at about 10PM, we all arrived at the Franken house. It was your stereotypical abandoned home. Grass and any bushes overgrown, paint faded overtime to a dark grey color, windows either broken or boarded up. The house was a two story with a garage and what looked like an attic. From where I stood I think I see a hatch leading to a basement. The city at somepoint closed the house off with a 9ft tall fence. With it's gate door locked with of course chain and padlock. I looked over all of us. Muffet had nothing but a few candles we could use in her bag, Susie and I carried mini baseball bats to use as a means of defence.

Lastly Amanda carried the one object we are to use tonight. A ouija board. "Looks like we have to climb. No way we pick a lock like that." Amanda said as she tossed the board over the fence. "Careful with that. We need it." I said to her as she jumped onto the fence. Lucky for us, thanks to time, vines grew on the fence itself, making it eaiser to climb over. Excpet one thing was bugging me that I never voiced yet. The fence is covered with vines yet the gate door was clear. Like someone did so with a purpose other then our's.

"Oh please Mangle, we all heard weird stories about those boards. Nothing but maybe the devil himself can break these. We are so the stupid stereotypical teenagers in movies for doing stuff like this." Susie said to me before turning to her sister. "Watch out, I'm tossing the bat over." She goes to throw the bat over as her sister moved out the way from the other side of the fence. But Muffet grabbed it before she could. "No need for that dearie." She took over bats in two of her free hands then easily climbed the fence with her other 4.

We both shared a look before climbing up and over ourselves to the other side of the fence. Once on the ground we walked forward to the front door of the house.

3rd POV

Un-known to the 4 women is the from the attic after they landed on the ground on the other side of the fence, 3 pairs of eyes came up and watch them as they walk up to the door. Each pair was a different color but no matter the dull pigment they seem to glow. One pair of eyes were stormy grey, another was stromy blue/grey and lastly a pair of amber eyes. "Another group of foolish people. Should we scare this time or kill?" Asked the stormy blue/grey. "I rather scare them off this time. No sence in killing them. What do you think Rosa?" The stormy grey asked, looking to the amber eyes that belonged to a person now named Rosa.

Rosa, was busy watching, staring at the person second in the middle. Mangle. Both unknown figures pulled away from the window, taking their friend Rosa with them as they spotted the 2 blondes starting to look up to the general area of where they were. "Huh? What?" Rosa responed, looking back between her compainons, out her trance. "Rosa? What's wrong with you? Rose asked if you think we should scare or kill this group. She said she felt like scaring them." the stormy blue/grey said, pointing to the stormy grey now named Rose.

"Oh right. Uh nothing. It was just something about the one with the pink and white hair. Something about her... anyway we scare them off Avery. I feel is that this group can be of use. But for now, we scare them out while having a little fun of course." Rosa said with a smirk to the stormy blue/grey named Avery. Avery's eyes shift their normal color to purple then back. "Of course we are going to have fun. We have to get them out some how. I even spotted them with a ouija board~" Avery said, matching Rosa's smirk. "Perfect. In postions everyone, we'll make this up as we go but make sure not to be seen much by them" Rosa said as the group of three went downstairs to the second floor.

Mangle's POV

Back on the ground floor, the 4 women manged to open the door they thought was long since locked by whoever owned the house before, or whoever fenced the house away from the public. Once inside it was your calssic run down house. Dark, grime and dust all about, cobwebs here or there, quite a few mirrors, an overturned rug with a pentagram on the floor with I guess red paint. Dispite it being close to the same color on and near the demonic symbol was dried blood, and lastly old furnigure left behind, covered in small or large clothes to protect against dust.

Right now we stood a largeish room, to our left was I guess was once the living room with a chandelier, to our right was a dinning room with another chandelier, in front of us was a staircase leading to the upstairs. "Uh stay away from the demon symbol, let's just do this in the dinning room." Amanda said as we all nodded in agreement. We started to setup the ouija board and candles when we all heard a thud upstairs, all of us freezing in place, turning our heads in the dirciton of the stairs.

We waited a few minutes but nothing else happened. "Muffet?" Susie whispered, "Already ahead of you dearie. I sense no other SOULs but our's in here. Must have been the wind finally knocking something over," she said as we all look at her. "You sure?" Amanda asked. "Yes I'm very sure. No other SOULs are in here. Just lingering magic. It's fading by now, pretty much completely gone." "Hold up. Magic. Are you actully saying there is magic still in this place?" Susie said before glaring at me.

"MANGLE! The rumors! They may be actully true if there is magic still here. So there is some sort of demon living here and we as stupid idiots for letting you convice us are going to contact it!" Susie yelled out angerly to the point of top of her lungs. I flinch, holding my hands up in surrender, "Susie, chill. Ok so there is magic still lingering here but like Muffet just said, it's nearly completely gone. So whatever or whoever stayed here before now is long gone. So no demon." I said trying to calm her down. She sighed, dropping herself down in one of the old rickty dinner chairs, with her face in her hand.

"Mangle, if we summon a fucking demon and get haungted and or cursed, I'm blaming you for the rest of our lives until we get rid of it" She said. I smile at her before we finished setting everything up by placing the tarps that was over furnigure over the mirrors and lighting the candles. We placed the ouija board in the center of the table, and sat in the seats that were left. I sat at the head of the table, Muffet and Amanda to my left and Susie to my left. "So who wants to be the one asking the questions?" I asked everyone as we all looked to each other.

"I think it should be you dearie. All this was your idea." Muffet said as both Amanda and Susie nodded. "Alright then. I guess we can all begin." I said placing my index and middle finger on the planchette, along with Amanda's, Susie's and Muffet's from one of her hands.

(Hey everyone. This is something new that I've had in my mind for a while now. Now don't think I forgot about the others for I haven't. I hope you enjoy this little crossover story as it develops. Also the names Amanda and Susie are both Chica's fake names in Wolf's Mate and Robotic human love. See ya'll later. Sage Out~)


	2. Chapter 2

What Happens From Here?

Mangle's POV

As we placed our fingers on the planchette, we jerked them all back as we heard an even much louder thud, very close to a pound, like someone stomped their foot or punched the floor. All of us whiped our heads to the direction of the stairs while we stood up, our chairs scraping harshly against the old floor. We stood there for what seemed like forever as me and Susie, slowly reached and grabbed the mini bats we brought.

"Muffet?" Amanda whimpered out, going and grabbed my shoulders to hide behind me. Before Muffet even spoke, a loud chilling howl was heard, almost echoing through the house. I was unsure if the howl was coming from inside somewhere or if it was outside. We gathered close together in a circle, waiting for whatever or whoever was in the house with us to show themselves or not. We waited still but nothing happened after the howl rang through the old house. "Muffet?" I asked, not taking my eyes from the direction of the stairs. "I still sence no SOULs in the house or around it near by. This is most confusing dearies." Muffet said as we all seemed to have relax a little but was still on guard for whatever if anything was here.

"Maybe the wind knocked something over again, and some kids put in speakers or whatever they can use from far away to scare people, like us, out of the house if they snuck in." Amanda said, having a point. It was possable for someone to have come here before and did that to scare unsuspecting victims like us. "Let's just get back to the board and see who we get from the other side." I said sitting back down, placing the bat next to my leg. "Hello from the other side~~" Susie sang, making all 3 of us to bang a hand on the table, glaring at her, yelling "NO!" She giggled and sat back down with the others. "Mangle this was your idea, you be the medium dearie," Muffet said as both Amanda and Susie nodded in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's just remember we have to be polite, make sure to say bye at the end, ask questions we want to know the answers to." I started to explain, "Blah blah blah. Mangle I know that was rude but please. It's late, we heard strange things coming from this house and I don't wast to say here long enough to become it's next victim. Like the kids from that movie, forgot the name but they were killed by a creature that came from the basement after they knocked on it's door like 3 times." Susie said, a bit irritated. "Ok. First things first," We moved the planchette around as a way to warm up the board then stopping at the letter 'G'.

"Ok. Hello and welcome sprites. We all welcome you. Please come speak with us. First I would like to ask, how many are there of you in this room or area of us?" I asked, sounding like an old pyshic with a crystal ball. "Mangle really?" Amanda said in hushed tone but we shushed her.

Rosa's POV

I laughed slightly to myself as I watch the group through the wall, thanks to Avery's magic. She created a see through one way mirror that I can move to see the board and the their chosen medium. This was to keep me hidden for now until I went into an actual mirror.

' _Mangle is her name huh? Interesting name for a beautiful woman such as herself. But why does it feel like I know that name by heart and soul? Mangle just what are you to make me like this?_ ' I thought to myself as I moved the planchette towards the numbers, toward the number 1. I notice that she was about to speak again but I thought scare them a bit with more info. I moved the planchette spelled out, ' **1\. Unless you count my two friends then it's three. But right now you are talking to one.** ' They all looked to each other, getting wary as to what I'm up to.

Mangle took a deep breath, asking another question, "Are you and your friends good or bad?" I moved the object faster this time but made sure they can spell out what I'm saying to them. ' **We are more of mischif then bad. So I say we are good.** ' They all sighed in relief and moved to the next question. "What is your name sprite?" ' **I rather not tell you my name. I rather learn your name cutie** ' after the E the plancette shot and pointed towards Mangle. "Me?" ' **Yes**.' She look to the others, trying to get a read on whats going on. I smile silently, feeling a flutter in my chest. It stunned me in surprise to feel that but in a way it felt good.

Writting appeared on the wall next to me, reading ' **Really Rosa? Flirting with are scare victims?** ' I growled lowly and replied back by tracing my finger against the letters to change them. ' **Shut up Avery. She's cute! I can't help if I find her as such! Besides remember what I said.** ' I hit my palm to the message and it disappears to go back to Avery. I turn back to the group in time to hear their plan. "Refusing to tell us sounds a bit bad. Make a deal with them maybe. Give them a false name or just the first letter of your name." The spider woman, I think I heard her name was Muffet, said, as Mangle nodded to the idea.

"Sprite, I wish to make a deal. Is that alright?" I smirk, alright knowing her name but decided to play along. ' **Very alright. Like you.** ' I notice her blush at the fact that she thought a dead sprite is praticly flirting with her. "In exchange for my name, you give me your's in return. Is that ok?" She asked. ' **Yes. I will give you a name you can refer to me as but not my real. That ok with you?** ' I asked her. "Ok. You can call me M. Now what is your name?" ' **Tricky one. I like that. You can call me Amber.** ' I was practicly laughing to myself at the name she chose as I gave her my middle name. "Amber. A beautiful name for you spirte." I heard Mangle said, making my face heat up in a blush.

' **Thank you. Though you are the beautiful one out of your group.** ' I replied, hearing snickers from the Muffet and the strawberry blonde, Susie or the other one is named. "Wow, looks like this Amber person has a crush on you Mangle. You going to date them?" The golden blonde asked. "Shut up you guys!" I heard Mangle say to her group. I blushed to myself at the word crush. ' _I am I already crushing on a girl who I've not formally met yet? Damn that's not normal._ ' I thought as I saw another message on the wall, saying that both Rose and Avery are ready.

' **Good. Rose, punch the wall near them, leave a hole even, we can fix it later. Avery you know what to do. Wait for my mark.** ' I replied before I moved the planchette saying, ' **Please tell me. What are your friend's names? My friends are curious as to what they are.** ' They are all look to each other, having an internal conversion as to wither or not to tell me. ' _No matter. With my anchor we can leave to find them. I know it sounds like a stalker but I'm curious about Mangle. That or I can send Rose and Avery for they are not bound to this place._ ' I thought as I look at the group.

"Say that my name is Susan." "Really? Susan? Susie that is two letters different from your real name" The golden blonde said the Strawberry. ' _So the strawberry blonde is named Susie. Good to know._ ' "Well what your false name Amanda?" Susie said to I think her sister. "Chica" "Chica? That is different." Susie said to the golden blonde now named Amanda. "Dearies no fighting please. Now, just tell them my name is Piper and just ask the questions we came here to ask." Muffet said. "Amber. We will tell you the rest of their names in exchange you tell us what we wish to know." ' **Sounds like a deal M.** ' "Their names are Susan, Chica and Piper. Now please tell us what happened in this house years ago?"

' **Aww yes. The first summoning, year 1879. That cult was so young. A ashame that I had to kill them all.** ' I watch as the group stare at the board in shock. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at their reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

What Happens From Here?

Mangle's POV

We all gasped nearly screaming at the laughter ringing from the house. The laughter grew louder as something or someone litterally punched a hole in the wall near by us. We all screamed, jumping up from our seats to back up to the wall that was untouched. The planchette moved once more when the laughter stopped and everything calmed. ' **Pick the planchette up and look through it M.** ' I assumed Amber wrote out on the board.

I realized our mistake that we made. We took our hands off the board, off the planchette. We must have unleased the spirit that was speaking to us. We all stared at the board as it wrote out the same request, ' **Pick the planchette up and look through it M.** ' I looked to the others unsure if I should or not but they all looked the same as me. I looked back at the board before taking a deep breath, slowly making my way to it again, reaching out to the planchette.

I picked it up, taking another deep breath and brought it up to my eye. I was tense yet at ease at the same time for I saw nothing in front of me, ready to scare me. I looked around me, still seeing nothing around as I relaxed. ' _I wonder why Amber wanted me to look through this so much?_ ' I thought as I moved to look back towards the board, ready to put the planchette down. As I did, I stopped and froze in place for before me at the other end of the table stood a beautiful young woman.

She was 5'5" in height, long aburn brown hair tied in a high bun. She wore a prestine untouched by time victorien gown that was golden brown like a lioness pelt with touches of orange brown rust like trim and ruffles. A friendly yet mischif smile that seemed to glow through the planchette, lighting up the room. But her most stunning feature was her AMBER colored eyes. Those eyes more than their smile, that alluring shine in them made my heart thump in my chest while my mouth went dry.

It felt like hours while it could have just been minutes, seconds even as I just stared into her eyes. The lights in her eyes bounched and dance in silent delight, like she was amused. I was not sure if time stoped or moved slowly as she gave me wave before gale forced winds ripped the planchette from my hands. The whinds howled, whipping our hair and clothes forcefully, making it hard to stand without having to use something to keep us up. The problem was small pieces of furnaiture was being blow about, flaying around us. Taking our bats along with them up into the air out of our reach.

As a few of us screamed while we all cowered down in fear, climbing under the table but I think I noticed that if this was Amber's doing or one of her friends they were careful to not hit us with anything. The table above us started to wobble voilently before it was lifted up off the ground and the board fell before us with words written on it. ' **ARE YOU SCARED YET?** ' Through the howls of the wind, we heard growls low and clear yet it cut through the sounds of the winds like they weren't even there. We all coward close togerther as I looked around searching for anything at all.

Muffet used her magic to bring about strings to grab the table and force it back down to the ground. Webs connected the table to the floor to use as protection against the winds but something strange and frightening happened. Flames appeared the second the webs finised connecting the table and floor together, the flames didn't spred and burned the table or floor, just the webs. The flames disappeared as the table flung itself against the wall closest to us causing us to scream but that was nothing to our screeching. When something punched a hole in the wall in front of us followed by howls that too cut though the howls of the wind.

Muffet kept trying to bring the table back to us but something kept cutting her webs. I looked to the board, it was cleared of the written and the planchette was doing figure 8s on it, to which I knew was bad unless I ended the game by saying goodbye. But we already broke one or a few of the rules but taking our hands off of it and I looked through it. Now somehow, the winds died down but the objects still floated around us as somehow out of nowhere what I easily could guess a tall werewolf appeared and slowly walked towards us.

The werewolf that I would say was female but the fur of it made itself look male, what added to it was it's 7ft tall height. It was wearing your classic attire of blue jeans, plaid ripped up shirt and black boots. Eyes were stromy grey but they glowed as it snarled at us, claws ready to srike at any of us if we ran. I broke away from looking at it to find a way to hit it and distarct it long enough for us to run. Then I saw it, the mirror we covered up was revealed and what stood in the mirror was the victorien woman that I saw a few minutes ago or at least I think it was her.

The person in the mirror was of the same height but wore an Assassin's Creed t-shirt with blue jeans, sneakers and a black jacket. She had short eletric blue hair and literal fire burning from her eyes that was only brightened by her evil like smile. The things that stood out the most was the leather looking red bat like wings on her back, long snake like tail, small horns from her forehead and a flame burning in her raised right hand. Amanda screamed in bloody freakin murder by my ear, soon followed by the others as I turn my head from the woman and I paled at the sight.

There leaning in the doorway leading to the front door and living room, was a decreped, rotting corpse. Adnormally 7ft tall, female? with sucken eyes with no color?, thining hair that I could not tell the color, paled skin, clothes torn and worn from time. The corpse moaned and goaned like any fincional zombie would when they walk. ' _Was that what we been hearing from upstairs earlier? No wonder Muffet could not sense a SOUL but wait...wouldn't a walking corspe still have part of a SOUL?_ ' I thought as a ring of fire rose around us.

The werewolf and zombie came closer to us and laughter started to ring out as the winds picked up once more. The last straw for us was the zombie and werewolf lunging at us causing us to scream in terror, " _ **RUN!**_ " Muffet yelled as we scattered, scrambling, tripping over each other, screaming through and out of the house. One by one we ran out the open fence gate and door the street away from the house to get away from the demons and monsters inside. It wasn't until we got about 5 so blocks away that we slowed down to a jog to a walk to stopping all together.

All of us panting, gasping for air in our burning lungs, "What the fuck was all THAT?!" Susie asked inbetween breaths."Mangle you said it would all be fine. Was that fine to you?!" Amanda said next once she calmed her breath. "I don't know guys, I really don't. Muffet you said there were no SOULS there! There were like 2 maybe 3 SOULS possabily there," I said somwhat in between breath as I rose from leaning on my knees. "There weren't I swear it. There must have been a different sort of magic at work to hide them if there was." Muffet explained.

"Well whatever happened there, the police won't believe us so let's all just head home and sleep and end this bad dream," Amanda suggested. "Yeah. Mangle, Muffet you both are free to stay the night," Susie suggested as Muffet and I nodded and we all begone our walk home. As we walked, I thought back to the house and what happend.

' _The fire didn't burn us, the zombie and werewolf didn't grab and or land on us, and as we ran I thought I saw two people, two females, walking up to the house hold what I think were maybe groceries in there arms. The fence gate was wide open so we easily ran right off the property. Do people still live there? if so why?_ ' I thought as I glanced back in the direction of the house.

Rosa's POV

I fell out of the mirror to the ground as the fire died, both Avery and Rose turned back to normal as the furnicher went back in there places. We all were laughing our asses off after the 3 plus the beautiful Mangle ran out of the house.

We continued to laugh as my little sister and my anchor Antreas to walked into the house. "Rosa. You and the others scare more poor souls out," she stated rather then questioned. As all 3 of us got up from the ground and followed both newcomers to the kitchen. "Yeah. But hey better then killing them. Which scaring rather than killing is better choice that we all want." I said as I helped my sister while Rose and Avery helped Antreas.

My sister was basicly my twin sister but there were diffrent psychal looks to us, while my hair is dyed electric blue but was actully aburn brown, her hair was jet black like Avery's, my eyes are amber, her's was blue, one can tell by smile that mine was mischif, her's was angel. Now while I say we are like twins, her body build was a bit more slender then mine but it was so slight it was near same. Antreas, was a differnt case. She was a forced part of a cult fighting ring and was to be sacraficed to me, or as the cult called me the beast of the home.

From what I remembered they said she was the perfect fighter and have spilt more blood for me than anyother in their group. But from what I sensed and overheard from before their event started, and to say I was pissed off from, so instead of killing _her_ , I killed _**them**_. I spared her life and well my sister and I felt bad for her, same with Rose and Avery, so I offered that she can stay with us, so long as she was my anchor to this plain.

She accepted and here she was a while later, we gave and got her help, the bust for the ring was huge but now mostly forgotten but brought easy if tourists don't know the cult. She has gotten better greatly which is good, because she is honestly a good girl that right now really needs to be protected. Antreas had ginger colored hair, brown eyes that now shine bright with life, her smile is bright and should not frown.

She had scars, small one right eye, the cresent one under it on the cheek bone, the long one on the cheek itself, the small one going down on her lips and the 3 side by side scars going down her left cheek to jawline. She also had scars all over her torso which hurt her from time to time but only a little. Still overall, she has gotten alot better and has became a decent YouTuber, looking for a part-time job till she got more better on Youtube as a gamer, musicion/dancer and actress.

Not only that but we all got to college because we are still people who need to prove we are real humans and have papers to help us. We finished putting everything away and all decided to sleep which is what we did.


End file.
